<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know baby, I know. by checkeredstripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201944">I know baby, I know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredstripes/pseuds/checkeredstripes'>checkeredstripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some good shags between Alpha Zuko and Omega Sokka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Light Manhandling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Overstimulation, Possessive Zuko, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Scenting, Top Zuko, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn with feelings?, slight belly bulge, theyre in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredstripes/pseuds/checkeredstripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night when Sokka wakes up, feeling hot and bothered and only the man sleeping next to him can tend to his needs.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Zuko was an expert to tending Sokka's needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some good shags between Alpha Zuko and Omega Sokka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know baby, I know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time in a while writing smut and writing overall ,hence why it took me literal ages to write this, so if there are any mistakes or any typos please let me know in the comments !! </p><p>Also sorry for the awkward spacing, i have literally chucked all my writing skills when i stopped writing lol.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>At first he wondered if he woke up because Zuko next to him was a human-sized furnace and they simply slept too close, it happened often and he’d normally open some windows and hop back into bed right after. But waking up and blinking in a drowsy haze, Sokka realised that wait- this was his second time waking up and the windows were already opened, so what really could be the issue here?</p><p> </p><p>Next to him lay his husband, his soulmate, his other half, his alpha -and whatever cheesy thing spouses call each other- sleeping peacefully, face devoid of any stress you would normally see when he dictates the whole nation with tremendous piles of work. As Sokka looked down, the suffocating heat forgotten for just the slightest of moments, he splayed his hand over Zuko’s face- directly under his scar. He would never get tired of this view.</p><p>Swiping his thumb just under the scarred eye, he smiled as his husband nuzzled into his palm, much like a cat, and continued caressing the cheek. The moon was shining brighter than ever, reflecting onto Zuko’s pale skin; making him look more ethereal than ever. Sokka just can’t wrap his head around that someone as majestic as the fire lord was<em> his </em>mate, the mate to a water tribe omega, and that someone who felt with all his heart loved him as much as fire made up his life. Zuko was something out of this world.</p><p> </p><p>With a content yet small smile, his hand left Zuko’s face and Sokka turned to sit up- facing the moon. Facing Yue. The longing and adoration rushed through his heart, making itself known in the presence of his scent, even though no one could really smell him- right now it was just him and the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if the spirits were belittling him for enjoying such a small moment in peace in his usually hectic days, Sokka felt a jolt of heat sear through his spine- a pleasurable heat. One he knew far too well of, and as he came down from the miniscule high he had turned to face his partner, who in turn had woken up from the sweetness making itself known in the omega’s scent and had already pressed a hand near the back of Sokka’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, why are you awake, my dear?” Nuzzling his nose into Sokka’s neck, right where he had placed his mating bite into Sokka’s scent gland, Zuko gave it a small nip which in return, he was awarded with a stifled moan and a shiver from his precious omega.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hnng, it’s so hot, I can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>In a hushed tone, sokka had tilted his neck, displaying his scent gland to his alpha. Trying to stifle his moans as Zuko sucked harder and moved up to mark his upper neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be your heat, you smell amazing,”</p><p> </p><p>“But i-”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko cut him off with a kiss, angling his head so he could slip his tongue into Sokka’s warm cavern, gently fighting for dominance (which was inevitable, Zuko always wins) whilst shoving his omega down on the sheets and settling in between spreaded honey brown thighs. The alpha then made his way down Sokka’s neck again, marking it with purple blooms and various bite marks- Sokka was <em> his </em> , no one else's. Zuko began slipping off the tunic the omega had on, one that was a bit bigger and a different design to something the brown skinned man would normally wear. Which meant the shirt belonged to him, the alpha inside of him purred in delight at the thought of his mate wearing <em> his </em> smell on him at his most vulnerable state.</p><p>As he made his way past the collar bones covered in hickies, he arrived at pert, pinky nipples. Ones he could not resist to envelope with his mouth, making Sokka gasped at the sudden wet heat. Swirling his tongue around the now reddened bud, he sucked it and lightly bit until Sokka was left panting, but he wasn’t done yet- oh no. His other hand had found itself to Sokka’s left bud, pinching and twisting just hard enough to give his husband a detailed mix of plain and pleasure. They were beginning to get red and puffy, just like the omega’s lips, but Zuko was relentless, twisting and biting them till Sokka’s whines got louder and higher until Zuko had to muffle him by shoving his tongue in Sokka’s mouth.</p><p>As he deepened the kiss, his hands began tracing the areola before pinching them again, running out of air, they separated from the kiss. Deep breaths were taken and gasp flowed out Sokka’s mouth as Zuko went down again, ravishing his nipples till Sokka came with quivering thighs, slick gushing out his cunt and a penetrating moan sliced through the air. The noises his husband made was music to his ears, especially as he came, one he wouldn’t mind listening to every night and day, and he would be able to too- if he wasn’t the fire lord and Sokka wasn’t his ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>But alas there’s no need to focus on such trivial things like what-ifs, when he has an absolute exquisite sight in front of him. His wonderful omega, Sokka, his absolute joy, was a sight to behold; chest with rosy mounds breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, looking as debauched as he sounds- even though Zuko had barely advanced at all, Just a little bite at Sokka’s nipples- that’s all. The omega was flushed heavily, the scent of arousal mixing with Zuko’s own dominant scent- one that smelt possessive and protective of the omega spread out before him. Trailing his golden eyes, Zuko smirked when he witnessed what was between Sokka’s soft thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my Sokka, if all it took was a simple<b> pinch</b> of these rosy tits to get you this wet, I should've done it sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>The said omega flushed even harder, turning his head to one side so he could avoid meeting the fire lord’s eyes but his body, though overstimulated and even more sensitive, gave him away and he produced more slick and it gushed out of him, the sound a loud and slutty <em> squelch!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirked, absolutely delighted that a couple of words could make his omega <em> even more wet </em>, now he shouldn’t keep his husband waiting now should he? With his strong, large palms, Zuko separated the brown, silky thighs to reveal a lush and sopping wet mound. Leaving one palm on Sokka’s thigh, he let his other hand wonder down the lips surrounding Sokka’s entrance, light teasing touches- pushing in but not too much, dragging it out before sliding his fingers through the fold to his clit. The finger was covered in sweet smelling slick, one that he knew far too well that it tasted like Heaven on Earth, and he started to rub small little circles on the swollen clit, making Sokka moan in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please, Alpha I’ll be good- just please!” Sokka was breathless, the teasing touches giving him some type of pleasure but one so light it just wasn’t enough. He just wants his alpha to touch him, sink his finger in between his folds and stretch him out for that delicious knot of his. </p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, don;t worry, I know.” Zuko’s voice was soft, love and adoration seeping into his voice and scent before a devious smile made its way over to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was so caught up with his pleads he hadn’t noticed Zuko ducking down between his thighs to wrap his lips around his leaking cunt. Swirling his tongue around in the folds, licking up all the slick, only then to move up and wrap his mouth around Sokka’s clit and suck. Sokka could do nothing but scream, muffling his exclamation with his hand before he got too loud and alerted the guards, which would cause them to not only interrupt their heated session but also an angry and possessive Alpha who was the fire lord and a scared but needy omega. It wasn’t one he would like to experience again. So he kept his hand there muffling delicious moans and needless to say Zuko was not pleased. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me hear you or you can do this by yourself.” Zuko growled, leaning up to suck a purple mark behind Sokka’s ear, a mark where everyone could see and know what they’ve been up to, before lighting biting the omega’s earlobe. He didn’t appreciate Sokka covering up his sounds, everyone should know what they are up to and who Sokka’s mate is- <em> him </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes Alpha! I promise.” Sokka whined, a high pitched breathless whine that made Zuko duck down his head once more to the fleshy folds, licking up the slick and pressing a finger into his entrance. The finger teased the edge of the hole, barely pushing in yet met no resistance, Zuko smirked. He slammed a finger in causing Sokka to suck in a breath, before slipping it back out. Instead this time he used two, circling the hole to catch more slick before shoving them inside, finding the spot that made Sokka see stars in a matter of seconds, he thrusted them in and out, fucking Sokka on his long yet calloused fingers which hit all the right spots before stopping. Sokka looked down, a confused whine coming out of him.</p><p> </p><p>And my god, was he a sight to behold, hair all disheveled and splayed out from thrashing about, lips bitten to a swollen red, blue eyes filled with unshed tears and a blush of red dashed over his cheekbones. As Zuko took in Sokka’s sinful appearance, he began sucking those supple thighs- marking them and biting them till he had the omega throwing his neck back and showcasing his throat, where he too had marked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Sokka whispered, locking eyes with golden fire, “m-more, please alpha-” Zuko cut him off with a low rumbling from deep within his chest before sucking lightly on the omega’s clit, whilst simultaneously scissoring and stretching said omega’s entrance, adding another fingers made Sokka whine even more, begging for more before Zuko had pressed down on <em> that </em> spot and began massaging it, making Sokka blink tear filled eyes at him to just give him something <em> more. </em> But there was no use, Zuko kept massaging the special spot again and again, which was even more sensitive due to his heat and previous orgasm, till Sokka had cried out. Coming again. He had no time to catch his breath and all he could do was sit there and take it, take everything Zuko was giving him. The scent around them was heavy with arousal and a perfect mix of Zuko’s hot ashy, empowering sandalwood and Sokka’s soft, vanilla bean scent mixed in with a subtle cinnamon. With a predatory glint in his eyes, Zuko had angled his head just right to lazily nibble at the mating bite displayed on Sokka’s scent gland and began to slip off his sleeping trousers. Sokka bucked his hips eagerly, trying to rub his slick induced mount over Zuko’s hefty knot. Now, Sokka’s taken this dick of Zuko’s many times, has been fucked into the mattress till he couldn’t walk for a literal week straight, kept it warm with his cunt, or mouth, when Zuko was busy with documents and has taken it down his throat multiple times like a champ but it was so thick and so big, he couldn’t help but drool over it every time he saw, felt or thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, dripping wet just for <b>my </b>knot, aren’t you?” He practically growled, hand caressing the soft brown skin of Sokka’s hip whilst he rocked back and forth- cock sliding between Sokka’s folds but with so little pressure that it provides little to no pleasure. Being an alpha meant Zuko was well endowed, and Sokka just couldn’t wait to get that knot in him. The moon softly filtered into their bedroom fit for a king, lighting up Sokka’s deep sea blue eyes and highlighting the rosy blush settled over his cheekbones. There were unshed tears in his eyes, and with the moonlight it made his eyes shine even brighter than before, even prettier than before. Zuko’s eyes trailed down to the kiss-swollen lips, red from too many bites and too many breathtaking kisses, one that made you feel like your lungs could burst from how much love and desperation you could feel through them. </p><p> </p><p>But when the flushed omega whine, a high pitched, needy thing, Zuko couldn’t help but smirk, a predatory glint appearing in his eyes as he peered down at his mate. Sokka was leaking profusely, whining and rolling his hip with the goal of getting that ridiculously hung dick in him. Zuko took pity on him, he had teased him far too much hadn’t he? His precious omega was getting restless. </p><p> </p><p>Without notifying his mate, Zuko grabbed those lusscious hips and flipped Sokka over- feeding into his mate's manhandling kink, into a position they were all to familiar with; legs spread, on his knees and ass up, displaying slick overed thighs and a delicious mound waiting to be ravished. Sokka's sharp intake of breath was heard, and as Zuko trailed a finger down Sokka’s spine, he could see the tell-tale shivers of even more arousal. His back was silky smooth, courtesy of the high end perfumes and oils laid out in their bathroom, but it was too empty. It needed something more fitting for a fire lord, and so Zuko dived down to spread more marks over Sokka’s back with his teeth, sucking red and purple hickies over the expanse of smooth, smooth skin- from his delectable shoulders down to the dimples of his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please, more Alpha, more!” Sokka begged and begged but to no avail, Zuko wouldn’t listen, too caught up with marking Sokka all over. As Sokka became more desperate, he began grinding his hips backwards, slotting his cunt over Zuko’s fully erected dick, but as he moved backwards, Zuko teased and moved backwards too- rewarding him with no friction. Sokka began nuzzling his face in their sheets, trying to grind back on that dick whilst his thighs were quivering from the teasing, tears had dripped down his face as he moaned at the sensation of a hot, thick rod entering him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hips flushed against the omega’s ass, Zuko finally bottomed out, gripping those sinful hips with a hold that would surely bruise overnight- but what did it after, Sokka loved looking at them whenever he changes and Zuko does too, loves seeing what he did to his mate beforehand and how heavily affected he was. Before continuing, Zuko shoved two fingers down Sokka’s throat- gagging him even though it was fruitless due to him being <em> so </em> loud. He hefted him up, the hand gagging him, chest to back, coming up under to twist around Sokka’s torso and holding his jaw before thrusting his hips in deeper. A guttural moan bellowed out of Zuko, Sokka was just <em> so tight and hot and wet </em> as he thrusted with precise accuracy into Sokka’s g-spot, unraveling the omega with deep and hard thrusts as the said omega came again. Slick leaking down from wear they were connected as Sokka fell down to his elbows, simply weak from the overstimulation and the constant pressure at the sport that made him feel all floaty and sated. But alas, his body will not be sated till he gets that knot. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko knew what he needed, they were mates after all, so he pistoned his hips into the gushing cunt as Sokka gave out muffled cries that were for sure notifying the guards of what exactly they were doing. But to be honest, it fed into his ego even more, knowing there were a few suitors who just couldn’t stop looking at <em> his </em> husband when they should be doing their job, for them to hear just how well Zuko could satisfy his mouth-watering omega and how the firelord was <b><em>the  </em></b>only person in the whole entire world who could witness the powerful and all loving watertribe ambassador like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel that Sokka? That’s my cock in you, filling you up nice and hard- just like you like it.” Zuko whispered in Sokka’s ear before biting his earlobe, making the omega shiver with anticipation. One of Zuko’s large, warm and calloused hands were splayed over the omega’s stomach, covering the slight bulge from where his cock was inside Sokka. The feeling made him moan, loving the way he was made for Sokka and the way Sokka was made for him. He knew that if he were to press down on that slight bulge, Sokka would immediately cum but right now, Sokka needs a good fucking- right into that mattress rough and hard, just the way the omega liked it.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, Zuko never fails to deliver, he thrusted faster and rougher into Sokka- making the omega cry out even more at the abuse of his g-spot, the sensations lit his body on fire and the arousal hung in the air so much he was so sure people all over the world could taste it. Zuko’s other hand sneaked up across Sokka’s chest and began twisting his puffy nipple, making Sokka moan, and how could he leave those nipples alone? They were probably one of the favourite parts of Sokka, all sensitive and soft- easy to get the omega writhing wet and gasping for more. The omega’s cunt throbbed around such a thick length, feeling the bulbous knot beginning to enlarge in him. He felt the alpha’s thrusts stutter, the tell tale sign that he was close and before he knew it- the alpha’s hand that was just playing with his nipple, came down and rubbed circles into his clit, making his cum harder than any orgasm before.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he practically scream, fingers already leaving his mouth , drool leaking down from the corners of his mouth and down his alpha’s fingers, cunt clenching Zuko’s cock in a tight clutch and slick pouring out of him in thick gushes- covering the back of his bitten thighs even more. The sensation was too much, too tight and too wet for Zuko to even think about resisting before he too, thrusting one last rough thrust at Sokka’s spot (which made the omega twitch around his cock even more), released inside of him- knot popping in with no resistance. The hot encasing around his cock twitched from the overstimulation as he rolled his hips in deeper, grinning such a predatory smile that you could see a glint of canines in the beam of moonlight as he looked down at Sokka who was dazed and worn out- still meekly moaning from how full he was. </p><p> </p><p>“S-so good alpha, so full!” The omega was barely coherent, having the life literally fucked out of him, which left Zuko to manoeuvre him to lie down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby, I know” Zuko lovingly whispered back,</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sloshing cum in Sokka’s belly made him flush a bright red but at the same time hid a wide grin in the back of Sokka’s nape. Zuko combed his fingers through the soft brown locks as he lulled Sokka to sleep, this surely wasn’t going to be good when they woke up- probably feeling sore and worn out but for Sokka he’d take the day off for both of them, spend time with each other and made add another round after they wake up and another one before lunch and maybe one after dinner? </p><p> </p><p>Sokka would probably, presumably, say yes.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>